Trapped
by CukooCrazyGirl96
Summary: Genevieve Weasley, Twin Sister of Ronald Billius Weasley, is kidnapped during the chaos following Bill and Fleur's Will she be killed? Or will everyone's favorite Blonde haired ferret, finally care about someone other than himself? Rated M for possible future
1. Chapter 1

The darkness melted away as my eyes fluttered open. Disoriented, I have no clue where I am. Suddenly in a flash I remember the events of the previous night. As I try to get up, I tumble back to the ground and become aware of the chains binding my wrists to the wall. Sighing in despair, I give up and lean back against the cold stone wall, taking in my surroundings. The atmosphere around me is damp and the thick, black darkness surrounds me, making it impossible to see. I must be in some sort of dungeon. My curiosity left me as soon as it came, and was replaced with a wave of sadness.

_Would I ever see my family again? Was everyone even alive after the attack last night? I had to say, Bill and Fleur's wedding didn't end up remotely how I had pictured it. The day they had been dreaming of for all this time and it ends with evil wizards attacking and the family being scattered to the winds. Mum must be worried sick about me._

Tears welled up in my eyes. I miss my family. Normally I'm not one to get homesick, but I guess hostile kidnapping changes your mind pretty quickly. Suddenly, light flooded a corner of the room, and heavy footsteps came thudding down the stairs. A tall, lean figure stood in the doorway though I couldn't make out his face.

"Well…Well…Well, Look who we have here. If it isn't Genevieve Weasley." Spoke the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"I should have known _you_ would be here." I said in utter disgust.

"And what in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean? You sound as if you aren't ecstatic to see me." He replied with a smirk, stepping into the light. For a moment I was almost happy to see a familiar face.

"I wouldn't use the word ecstatic, perhaps disheartened, or maybe repulsed would be more appropriate." I sneered.

"I would watch the sarcastic tone, if I were you. Though I'm not the one chained to a wall, with my life hanging in the balance, now am I?"

"Oh I may just die of laughter. You're so witty Draco. I don't know how I stand it. Now, I can't help but wonder why you're here. I know it isn't to help me, and that leads me to assume that your purpose is to gloat."

"You would be correct in your assumption. Or at least that was my intention, but seeing you like this changes my mind. I can't help but feel sorry for you, but then I remember your surname and any pity I have within my body simply melts away." He smiled, his eyes glinting with the power he thought he held over me.

"That is where you are wrong Draco, for it is I that pities you."

"Why ever would you pity me? I have everything, I always have, and you, you never w..."

"But I have known love, and family, the amount of caring that would cause you to give up everything for someone. Those are things you have never felt." I interrupted in a level tone.

"My parents love me, we are a family. You're wrong." I could hear the emotion in his voice rising.

"You think they love you, and I'm sure they think they love you, but it is selfish love. It is a love that grew out of personal gain. If your father truly, selflessly loved you, would he have put his own… agendas ahead of you? Would he have used you to further himself among the ranks of the dark lord? Would he have fought harder when he got caught?" I asked.

"Stop! You have no clue what you're talking about! My father loves me. So does my mother. They love me! You don't know anything! They just show their love differently." He shouted, his voice cracking with emotion as he tried desperately to hold it together.

"Don't you think it's time you finally see what is right in front of you? I can't say I know what you went through last year, but don't think I didn't see you. I saw the dark circles beneath your eyes. I saw the pallor of your skin. I even heard you crying in the astronomy tower one night, but I didn't say anything, because I knew no matter how hard whatever you were doing was, and no matter how much you needed someone to talk to, you needed your pride more."

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" he screamed as he crossed the room in a few quick strides and embedded his fingers in my fiery red hair, pulling my face to look at his. His eyes were bloodshot and welled with unshed tears, and the dark circles were even more prominent than the last time I saw him. He was thin and pale. I could feel his exhaustion as if it were my own. He stared into my eyes, and it was like I could see his soul. Suddenly my world went spinning, and my eye felt like it would explode, as he slapped me across the cheek.

I collected myself for a few moments and looked back at him. He had backed up from me and was turned away, running his hands through his platinum blond locks.

"You're angry…" I started.

"You're bloody right I'm angry. Wouldn't you be if some filthy _blood traitor_ swooped in and pretended to understand you." He spat.

"No, you're angry because you know that I am right. Draco, you can't keep running. You can't keep pretending that everything that happens around you isn't actually happening. This isn't a dream, Draco, you can't just wake up from reality."

"Don't you 'Draco' me. You've always called me Malfoy why start being familiar now. I mean after all, you won't be making it out alive."

"Draco please, don't do this." I pleaded.

"Do what?" he asked, as he placed his wand at my jugular. "Let them kill you? I could always just do it myself. In fact everybody upstairs would be right proud."

"You care more than that. You aren't like them. You are a human being, not a soulless, cold blooded, killer. I'm not saying you couldn't kill me, but I don't think you would." I choked out, as fear took hold of my body, all of my muscles tensed and my mouth went bone dry.

"You don't know what I am capable of. I could easily kill you, all it takes is just two words…" He said, with a look on his face that I could decipher, a look of contemplation, perhaps. "…But why would I kill you when my dear aunt Bellatrix has been dying to practice her methods of torture."

"Draco, please, you don't have to do this."

"What would you suggest I do? If I don't continue serving _him_, he will not only kill me, but he'll kill my mother. I have to protect them."

"There has to be another way. Think of my family, if you kill me, it will kill them. Don't subject them to that. Leave me alive if only to prevent them pain."

"There is no other way." He whispered, as if he truly wished there were another way. "I would give you probably 48 hours before they have no other use for you and… dispose of the problem." He hung his head and exited the room. The light disappeared and I was left. Alone and cold in the dark dungeon. Wishing to be anywhere but there.


	2. Chapter 2

DRACO POV

I closed the door and leaned against the cool surface. Exhaling, I desperately tried to calm my thoughts. What was it about this girl? This fiery haired devil woman that was making me question everything I had ever agreed to. She is just a Weasley after all, a blood traitor. She is beneath me…but she was also right.

I know that my parents don't care about me. I've always been aware of that. It isn't the idea of not being loved that bugs me. It's the fact that she knew. This girl that barely knew me could look into my very should and see the hell my life really is. That she broke through the armor I created for myself throughout the years. That and that alone is what fueled my anger.

Thoughts still swirled around in my mind at a maddening speed as I tried to find some sense of normality, but deep down I knew there was none. Any semblance of normality that I had once been able to rationalize from life was now gone. Swept away like a speck of dust by the knowledge that maybe, just maybe, I had found the one person in this forsaken world that understands me. That exhilarating, frightening, ecstatically depressing thought that could very well drive me mad.

"Draco. Dracoooo! Where are you?" the shrill cry of my Aunt Bellatrix cut through my thoughts like a hot knife. I had to leave. Not only would she kill me for fraternizing with those who were inferior to me not to mention a prisoner but she would also kill Genevieve. I couldn't let that happen. Not until I got my answers. I darted swiftly up the stairs and around the corner, mingling with the shadows as my Aunt passed by me, and then following her into the great parlor.

"You called for me, Aunt Bella." I asked innocently as I startled her.

"Yes, my boy. I wanted to see if you had already heard. We've successfully infiltrated the ministry and have recovered a new prisoner from the Wedding we attacked last night."

"Yes I think I did overhear something about that. A great victory in the name of our Lord. Who is this prisoner you mentioned?" I asked tentatively. I was always careful when discussing matters of "business" especially with someone as unstable as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ah yes… I believe she's a Weasley, but I hardly bothered to learn her name, filthy blood traitor. I almost killed her when she got here, but if she is a Weasley, she may have information on the order… I assumed she might come in handy and I chose to spare her. I was just about to see what I could… get her to say. Wasn't the door to the dungeons closed earlier? I could've sworn I closed it."

My eyes widened in fear. My pulse quickened and I began to sweat. Of course I forgot to shut the door. Possible excuses raced through my head. Thank Merlin for thinking on my feet. "I'm sure I saw Wormtail lurking around here earlier today. He must have gone down there and left the door open." I spoke nervously, hoping she hadn't caught on to the beads of perspiration dotting my forehead or the relatively large lump in my throat.

"Ugh… blast that Wormtail. I haven't the slightest clue as to why the Dark Lord keeps him around. Not that I would ever dare to question our Lord's judgment, mind you, it's just that Wormtail is so useless. He causes unnecessary trouble. Now I have to go reprimand the fat lump while I'm thinking about it. I guess I'll just have to question the girl later." She huffed menacingly as she trudged into the house to look for the poor animagus.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I sank into a wing-backed chair. The longer I could put off the torture Genevieve would endure at the hands of Bellatrix, the better. I didn't know much about her, other than that she was in my year, most girls thought she was nice, and most boys thought she was beautiful. All I knew is that she understood me. And I won't let her die before I find out why.

I sat with my head slumped into my palm for a while, just skimming through the events of the past hour and a half. Genevieve had been in the manor for less than 24 hours and had managed to turn my world upside down. I was already exhausted. My eyelids grew heavy as I shifted back into my seat and drifted to sleep.

*Dream Sequence*

_Draco stepped through the door of a kindly looking cottage, gazing out at the ocean and taking a deep breath of the salty sea air before gently shutting the door. _

_ "I'm home, darling." He called out to the seemingly empty house. He smiled quietly to himself at the lack of response. "What? No one home? They must've run away." He exclaimed loudly and with a degree of sarcasm in his voice. His words reverberated off the walls and elicited two small giggles to come from the hall cupboard. Draco smiled again and loudly lamented in false despair, "Whatever shall I do?" Suddenly the hall cupboard door sprung open._

_ "Daddy! Did we scare you?" shouted a little girl with auburn hair and icy blue eyes, eyes that looked exactly like Draco's. She looked to be about four years old. The girl smiled at Draco as he scooped her into his arms. She was accompanied by a boy with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes, who looked to be about five or six years old. _

_ "Yes you did, sweetheart. You had me terribly worried." Draco chuckled at his daughter. The little girl buried her head in the crook of his neck and mumbled what sounded like an apology._

_ "You aren't mad, are you? If you are, it was all Cassandra's idea." The little boy insisted._

_ "It was not! It was your idea and you know it!" Cassandra shouted indignantly._

_ "Now, now I'm not mad. Damon, stop blaming your sister. Cassie, you know you can't yell in the house." Draco scolded calmly._

_ "Sorry." The children mumbled._

_ Draco smiled again, a shining smile, the smile of someone who was truly happy. "It's completely fine. Now… Where's mummy gone to?" he asked, looking around for his wife._

_ "She's in the garden, she needed something for dinner." Damon answered._

_ "Oh… well, how about the two of you go play for a while and wash up for dinner while I go say hello to Mum." Draco suggested. The children agreed and took off, "And no running in the house!" he exclaimed. He walked through the kitchen, stopping a moment to savor the mouthwatering aromas surrounding him. The smells so strong he could practically taste the roasting chicken. He tore himself away from the food and opened the door to the backyard garden. There he spotted his wife among the plants, gathering a mix of vegetables for dinner. He watched her for a while, observing her wipe sweat from her brow, or skillfully knocking the dirt from the roots of plants. He just stood, silently reveling in her beauty, completely unaware that she had noticed him. _

_ "Staring at me again, are we?" Genevieve questioned. She set her basket down and walked over to Draco. "Have a good day at work?" She questioned as Draco's hands rubbed over her baby bump. She rested her arms around his neck as he brought his to rest on the small of her back._

_ "Just your average day at St. Mungo's." Draco replied, kissing her gently on the lips. The pair smiled at each other, truly and ecstatically happy._

_ "Well, we had better get these vegetables inside and ready for dinner." Genevieve sighed, grabbing her basket. Draco scooped her into his arms and carried her inside as she squealed, "Draco!"_

"Draco!" my father shouted, awakening me from my slumber. I sat up bolt right as my eyes snapped open.

"Yes sir." I replied in a grave tone. I looked up, barely meeting his icy gaze. He looked up, barely meeting his icy gaze. He scowled at me and pulled me roughly to my feet. The sudden movement made me desperately wish I had picked a more comfortable place to fall asleep.

"Insolent boy. Your mother has called you for dinner THREE times. We do all that we can for you. Assuring that you have food, clothing, and shelter; and how do you repay us? By laying about and sleeping the day away while we are fighting to rid the world of the vermin who hinder our happiness. Now get into the dining room and apologize for your stupidity." Father snarled. I said nothing and turned on my heels. As I moved into the dining room I revisited my dream, only reassuring myself that Genevieve was completely different from anyone I had ever met before. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Fred POV**

I was sitting in one of the multitude of chairs set up around the tables surrounding the dance floor in the tent. My feet were resting in the only unoccupied chair around me, much to the dismay of Great Aunt Tessie who had been trying to sit next to me all night. I watched closely as Bill skillfully spun Fleur around the dance floor. Their arms were entwined around one another as they waltzed by, looking happy as I had ever seen them. Fleur's dress flowed elegantly with every step she took and her eyes sparkled with emotion as she looked up at her husband. Bill guided the dance with ease, not once looking away from his blushing bride.

I knew both Mum and Ginny hated Fleur. Hell, they called her Phlegm when she wasn't around, but there was no possible way to say that she didn't love him. There was no denying that those two loved each other. Other people began taking the dance floor, and I continued to sit and think. I hoped I would find a girl that loves me as much as Fleur loves Bill. I hope I love her as much as Ron loves Hermione, not that he'd ever admit it. I want a relationship like my parents have, a love for the ages. Ginny has Harry. George has Katie Bell. Bill has Fleur. Charlie has his dragons. Percy…well Percy has work, I guess. Ron has Hermione. Thena and I were the only two who didn't have a passion or love.

"Freddie, come dance with me!" Thena shouted. For being Ron's twin she sure didn't look like him, aside from being sort of gangly for a girl and of course the red hair. She pulled me, or well tried to pull me out of my chair. I stayed fixed to my chair with no intention of making things easy.

"No, Thena. Thena stop pulling on me! Genevieve Athenodora Weasley let go!" I scolded her. She dropped my hands and looked down. She hated when anyone used her full name. Looking at me through narrowed eyes, she pushed out her lower lip and allowed her eyes to fill with tears.

"Pwetty Pwease, Fweddie-kins." She pouted. I sighed and rose from my chair, allowing myself to be pulled to the dance floor. Thena curtseyed in front of me, and I returned the gesture with a bow. As we swayed and turned to the music we set a rhythm that was followed by a few others. "What were you thinking about before? When I asked you to dance?" She asked innocently.

"I was thinking about love."

"In what sense?" She questioned further.

"In the sense that I haven't found it yet. Just look at Bill and Fleur, or Mum and Dad. I want a love like that." I replied.

"Why worry yourself? You're still young!" She joked. I smiled, she always knew how to make me laugh. "But in all seriousness, Fred, everyone wants that, it's the end goal in life. I have no doubts that you'll find that special girl. However, provided that you don't find a girl who's good enough for you, which is a great possibility, you will always have me. Fred and Thena forever, right?" she smiled. I chuckled back at her.

"Right!" I nodded in agreement as I dipped her backwards in the dance.

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted us as Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice echoed through the tent, warning us of an impending attack. Before anyone could move, the tent was being ransacked and people were running about in sheer terror. I let go of Thena for one second, and just like that, in a flurry of Black smoke, my baby sister was gone.

**Ron POV**

She's gone. My twin sister…gone. One minute she's dancing with Fred at Bill's wedding and the next she's been apparated away by some masked death eater. I don't know what to think. The last thing I saw was my sister get captured and taken away before Hermione grabbed me and brought us to that coffee shop. When those Death Eaters attacked us, I wanted to kill them. I wanted them to be dead. All I could think was, "What if they were the ones that took Gen?" They deserved to die, but Harry wouldn't do it.

"We would be just like them." He protested. He didn't understand. He was young when he lost his family. He didn't have siblings and he most certainly hadn't seen his sister disappear right before his eyes.

Now as Harry set up the tent, and Hermione cast the protective enchantments around camp I sat there fiddling with the radio. I found the Wizarding news broadcast the Order had set up. Relays of the attack at the Wedding, and lamenting over the death of the Minister of Magic, poured from the small speakers as I fiddled with the knobs, trying to turn down the volume. I simply sat… not moving, looking at the dirt, and saying nothing. Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder, but I wasn't in the mood for talking. I shrugged her off and went inside the tent, taking my radio with me. I laid on one of the bunks with the radio on my chest. The soft hum of the news had almost lulled me to sleep until something caught my attention... The announcement of a missing girl, captured at the wedding. Genevieve Theodora Weasley. My baby sister. My little Thena. And fresh tears streamed down my cheeks.

******THREE WEEKS LATER*******

**Ginny's POV**

It's been three weeks. Bill and Fleur have been married for three weeks. My sister was kidnapped 21 days ago while her idiot twin gallivanted off on an adventure. Not to mention this adventure was to help my ex-boyfriend.

I still couldn't believe it. He left me. Harry left me. He said it was what was best for me, but he didn't know that. He didn't know what was best for me, I did, and I knew that what was best for me was to be with him.

I miss Genevieve…. She always knew what to do or to say when I needed help. I guess I shouldn't be so selfish. Everyone misses her. Mum hasn't left her room once. She cries too. She sobs at all hours of the day, but nights are particularly bad. Dad took the first week after the kidnapping off of work, to stay home and help mum deal with it. He wanted to take more time, but the ministry threatened to fire him if he stayed home one more day, so he had to go back, and she continued to cry. It's understandable, she lost two of her children in one night. I've been cooking the meals and cleaning the house. It's been my responsibility considering I was really the only one at home. Bill had to take me to Diagon Alley to get my school things.

He doesn't look well, Bill doesn't. He looks worn out, like he isn't sleeping at night. I think he blames himself, for having a wedding in the middle of this mess in the first place. He really needs to lighten up. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't have foreseen this happening.

***Next Day***

Mum left her room today. She came down for lunch and sat facing the family clock. I thought it was great progress until she saw the clock. She hadn't realized it was there during the meal, but after… after is when things got worse. She looked up at the clock and saw that Ron and Genevieve's hands were not on the "at home" mark, like they should have been. She began to cry again.

"Mum, don't be sad. Look at their hands on the clock. They both say safe. Neither one of them says 'Mortal Peril'." I exclaimed. She shook with sobs for a few moments more, and then she just stopped. Nothing was sad as we sat in silence that felt like years long. Silent tears streamed down her face as she looked dup at me, and slowly reached out her hand. She rested her hand upon my cheek.

"Don't forget for one second that I love you." She whispered, drawing her shawl close around her shoulders. She slowly rose from her chair and climbed the stairs to her room. I collapsed into the chair and smiled. I sincerely hoped I would see her or at least hear her speak again before I left for Hogwarts in a week.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

I haven't spoken to mum since last week. The day was here. It was too late now, I was leaving for Hogwarts in minutes. It wouldn't be the same, though. Not without Dumbledore. Without Dumbledore, Hogwarts could never be a home away from home like it used to be for so many children…. And with Snape in charge, things would be dark and cold.

Bill stepped through the fireplace with Fleur on his arm. Dad couldn't get the day off and Mum wouldn't leave her room, so the task of taking me to the station and seeing me off fell to Bill and Fleur. Bill smiled as he grabbed my trunk. Fleur pulled me into her arms in a fierce hug, and wrapped my arm in hers in preparation for side-along apparition.

We landed in King's Cross station with a jolt. I felt sick to my stomach. I was convinced I would never get used to the feeling of being sucked through a keyhole. We went through the passage, only to find Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. I said quick goodbyes to Bill and Fleur and got on the train. Neville and I found a compartment and he put my trunk up for me. As I waved to Bill and Fleur, I could only think of one thing. Ron and Genevieve should be here.


End file.
